Betrayal
by CSIMASTER
Summary: I have no idea what to put in this summary. Please review.


Betrayal

Jellock watched Carston cautiously. He looked almost helpless as he sat in the small, improvised holding cell. His hands were secured by a pair of glowing energy cuffs. He sat with his legs crossed and his head bowed. She could see the blood dripping from his face onto his torn and tattered robes. Due to the poor illumination of the room, his light, dirt filled hair that covered the majority of his face appeared to be a dark coffee. She was focusing so much on her brother that she did not notice her father walk in. Without warning, he smacked her on the back of her head. "You dare not greet your master!" He yelled. The anger became more present in his voice with every word. "My apologies, Master." She said in a hushed voice as she bowed before him. He looked up from her and watched his son through the thin energy shield that separated the two rooms. "What a disappointment." He snarled before turning his attention back to her. A small quake from the planet almost threw the pair off balance. "Have you assessed him?" He asked sternly. Jellock stood behind her father and opened herself to the force. A flood of emotions caught Jellock's attention. Hopelessness, anger and fear were all alerting to her. "He is stubborn, father." She replied, keeping her response brief. Jellock watched as a cruel smile appeared on his old face. "Greet our guest," he ordered before adding more. "And do it quickly. The cycle is almost complete." Jellock took a deep breath before following the instructions.

The technician lowered the shield and she reluctantly walked into the small cell with her mind clear and her hands behind her back. She made sure that he saw the two, identical silver lightsabers that were securely clipped onto either side of her belt. He weakly lifted his head and watched as she stood in front of him. She saw the cuts and bruises that slightly distorted his face. "Will I be killed?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. She could see in his eyes that he knew his fate. "Yes, eventually." She replied, reinforcing her voice so she did not seem sympathetic. She knew their father would not let him live and she could not help but feel responsible. After all, she had captured him and brought him to their father. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and desperately hoped that her father did not sense her momentary betrayal. "But you will die by my hand." She quickly added. Carston could sense the conflict within her. He knew her loyalty towards their father was slowly wavering as each day passed and her confidence in him had been severely shaken. However, she was still too far gone to be saved. He knew her fate would be almost identical to his own. A minor quake interrupted his thoughts. "He will betray you, just as he has done to me." He said softly. Jellock walked closer and crouched in front of him.

Their eyes locked and Carston saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. The eye contact lasted for several moments until Jellock struck him across his face with her fist. Stunned, Carston fell to his side and hit his head on the hard ground beneath him. He looked down and noticed a small blood pool beginning to form where his head had hit. All of a sudden there was a loud static sound and Jellock quickly realized that her father had activated the ship's internal communications system. "Kill him." His deep voice ordered. Jellock skilfully removed the lightsabers from her belt using the force so she held one in each hand.

"Get up." She said softly. Carston did as he was told and kneeled in front of her. The lightsabers made a sharp hissing sound as Jellock activated them simultaneously. She crossed the crimson blades over each other and held them close to his neck. A bright red light enhanced the bruised features on his face. The heat that radiated from the blades created a unique and irritating burning sensation around his neck. "Things could have been different." She whispered to him. He cautiously nodded attempting to avoid contact with the powerful weapons before responding. "I agree." They both exhaled a long breath before Carston spoke again. "I forgive you." He whispered as tears began to fill his eyes. Jellock watched as she pulled both lightsabers back towards her, decapitating her brother in one swift movement. She watched as a large blood pool formed from the base of his neck. She deactivated her lightsabers and walked out of the room.

She bowed before her father as she entered the docking port. "You have done well my child." He said to her. Jellock rose and watched as her father turned away from her. "Thank you Master." She replied. However she was sensing an inconsistency in his emotions. She could sense anger and . . . disappointment? "However," He said breaking her train of thought like a blaster bolt through glass. "Your thoughts have betrayed me." Those words drilled into Jellock's brain as her heart sank. "No!" She screamed before hearing the distinct hiss of his lightsaber. "Father, please!" She begged, as she realised that this had been his plan all along. Her father quickly turned towards her and shot bright blue lightning at her. She activated her own lightsaber and caught the paralysing lightning just before it reached her. She took a quick look behind her and noticed an open dock that she knew led to a small ship. She activated her second lightsaber and pushed the lightning back, redirecting it back towards him. A spectacular bright light suddenly ignited, blinding her father. She knew this would be her only opportunity to escape. She back flipped out of the path of the lightning and ran as fast as she could towards the entrance. Once she was inside the ship, she slammed the blast doors shut securely and launched the ship. Once she was far enough from the planet to avoid detection, she halted the cramped star ship and looked at the unstable planet behind her as it was plunged into complete darkness through the rear airlock window. _I will get my revenge._ She thought, trying to contain the rage that was boiling inside of her. _He will pay for what he has done._


End file.
